


Drive

by Mywriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Oh Sehun, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Past, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Hardcore, M/M, POV Oh Sehun, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Psycho, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Spanking, Thriller, Top Park Chanyeol, Trauma, Violence, Whipping, criminal oh sehun, hostage, killer park chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywriting/pseuds/Mywriting
Summary: Sehun Decides to rob a bank. He captures the wrong hostage.(this is also on asianfanfics)
Relationships: ChanHun - Relationship, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, SeChan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Drive

It was a quiet Friday night when the idea of robbing a bank first crossed Sehun's mind, another bill clutched in his hand, screaming to be paid. His mind felt numb, as usual, when he saw the triple zeros in the amount owed. 

Life's unfair always has been, Sehun thought to himself coldly. It was considered a motto of his now, something that he thinks will be on his gravestone. 

Sehun looked up to his TV, the old thing showcasing some news channel that he didn't even care about. It was such an outdated model, and the years obviously hadn't been too kind to it. It wouldn't sell for much, if at all. 

Maybe he could sell a kidney. It wasn't his worst idea, and truthfully speaking, Sehun would rather get rid of an organ than continue drowning in all of this debt. Straight out of high school, and he was thrown into the world of part-time jobs; scrambling around to get whatever money possible. He was twenty now, and although he was still young, he felt as if he was stretched thin. Sometimes the thought of falling off a bridge, or getting hit by a drunk driver in a freak accident sounded appealing. 

He was exhausted. That's all. 

When those dangerous thoughts would flood his mind, and he felt like actually taking action instead of just thinking about it, he would remember her. Her smile, her caring eyes, the crinkle in her brows when she'd worry about him looking too tired or not eating enough. How her frail arms would envelop him in the warmest, most soft hug in the world. How he felt safe in her arms. Then..then he would push those dangerous thoughts away and would remember why he was even suffering through all of this. Why he was pushing himself passed the average human's limits. 

This was all for her. 

Sehun sighed, his tired eyes glancing at the white envelope in his hand one last time before walking to his crowded kitchen and stuffing it inside a small drawer, accompanied by several other envelopes.

He had one hour to sleep before his nightshift at his fourth part-time job. He groaned at the thought of it, nightshifts at the convenience store were the most tiring. It was either like a graveyard, or littered with suspicious people. The worst part was that he couldn't even sneak a nap in during his shift, considering there were cameras watching him.

With that thought in mind, Sehun trudged to his small room and plopped onto his beaten mattress, allowing his sore muscles to relax with the promise of some sleep. 

It was a month later that the thought of robbing a bank crossed Sehun's mind again. 

He was standing outside of his apartment's door, four white envelopes waiting at his feet. The color was sickening to him, their clean appearance mocking him and his own worn-down self. 

Sehun slowly bent down to pick them up, his back aching and legs throbbing. He was fine. This is his life and he has to live it. 

Entering his apartment didn't give him the sense of relief that it gave most people. He felt more foreign and out of place than at home. Flipping the light switch on, the room was soon filled with a dull buzz. Sehun pretended that the noise didn't bother him. He had bigger problems, and the annoying sound of his electricity wasn't going to be something to waste time on.

No, instead he had to focus on the unpaid bills piling up. He couldn't go on much longer like this. Some of them were due this very month. Sehun considered his options and decided to pay the ones that couldn't be held off much longer. Their prices were well above his budget, so it seemed like he would be skipping meals for a while. He could lose some weight anyway.

Sehun thought about when his next paycheck was due, and about which job paid him the most. He could always ask to take on more shifts at the restaurant and bar. They were the highest paying, and it was always a plus that he got tipped. Money...he needed it so bad, but just the very word made him nauseous.

Life's unfair always has been, and by now he sounded like a broken record.

Two weeks later, and Sehun was once again thinking about robbing a bank. 

It was about 11 pm on a Saturday night, and he was bartending at some overcrowded club. Young college students were jumping around the dance floor and crowding around the bar. They were all so excited and happy, enjoying their youth, and Sehun couldn't hate them more.

A group of girls kept pestering Sehun for fruity drinks, their expensively polished nails beckoning him over like a dog, and their high pitched voices whining about every damned thing. 

"My fucking dad is so stupid," one girl huffed to her friends as Sehun took her empty glass, "he's cutting my allowance by 20%! I'm only going to get $3,000 a month now. How am I supposed to live off of that?" 

Sehun almost choked on air, his cheeks blushing in anger over what he was hearing. The girl didn't seem to notice and continued to complain. 

What a bitch. Not only was her college paid for by her parents, but they gave her a huge sum of allowance. Sehun thought about the bills stuffed in his kitchen drawer, and then to his paychecks. This girl's allowance was way more than he was earning, and he was working for it.

The girls lingered around the bar for about two hours, taking up most of Sehun's time. They bought a lot of expensive drinks but didn't even bat an eye when given the $400 bill.

They were absolutely wasted, their feet tripping over themselves as they loudly stumbled away and onto the dance floor. 

Sehun blankly stared at his tip. $5.00. 

Life's unfair always has been, he reminded himself with clenched fists.

Three days later and Sehun couldn't stop thinking about robbing a bank.

He was about to leave from work at the restaurant when his coworker named Jongin pulled him to the side, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey, man," he started slowly, "I'm really sorry to catch you before you leave, but could you please do me a favor?" His hand was grasping Sehun's forearm, eyes wide and puppy-like. Of course. Right when he was about to leave, too.

"What?" He asked coldly, his face expressionless. Jongin didn't seem to mind though, his smile widening.

"My grandma came to visit, and I kind of have to go home to see her and stuff..." Jongin laughed a little awkwardly at the end, scratching the back of his neck from nerves. "Can you cover my shift, please?" 

Sehun agreed, even though he felt as if he was going to collapse at any moment. This was the last job for him that night, and even though the thought of getting all of those extra hours of sleep was tempting, earning extra money was more important. 

The only problem was that the restaurant usually became packed at this time, so Sehun was left scattered around to make sure every customer was cared for. He ended up apologizing a thousand times to one table in particular, the old men coming up with any and every excuse to make Sehun pay attention to them. He knew it was some kind of weird power trip, and it honestly made bile run-up to his mouth. Dirty old men. 

"Kid!" An old man hollered, staring Sehun down, "give us another bottle of soju!"

"Yes, sir!" Sehun quickly replied, disappearing for a split second before returning with their requested drink. He set the bottle on the table, turning to leave and attend to another customer, however, his arm was caught in a tight grasp.

"Where ya going, brat? Open it for us!" The man yelled, his face red and eyes hazed with alcohol. Sehun wanted to rip his filthy handoff. There was a bottle opener on their table, and usually, customers were supposed to do it themselves. It wasn't expected of waiters to do it. 

"Sorry, sir," Sehun mumbled, reaching for the bottle and opener. He froze when a hand groped his ass. The man sneered at him, his group of friends laughing at Sehun's shocked face.

Life's unfair, it always has been, Sehun sickly thought as he rushed away from the table.

The next night, Sehun was locked in his apartment, surrounded by his debts. 

Bruised arms rested on his kitchen table, his black eye staring down at a notice. He licked his split lip and tasted blood in return. 

Sehun slowly opened the envelope, his hands shaking. Four zeros entered his line of vision. Standing up from his seat, he listened as his knees cracked and thighs burned. It's okay, he could just get an extra shift at- wrinkly hands flashed across his mind, meaty fingers grabbing at his flesh while derogatory words were spat at him. Those men wanted to...

Sehun's stomach lurched, and he barely had time to run before he was emptying everything into the sink. Not much was in him to begin with, so soon enough he was just gagging on nothing. Collapsing onto the floor, Sehun curled into himself and began to sob. His body shook uncontrollably as his emotions poured out.

This life...he wanted to just die. He was miserable. 

The other night after work, Sehun was pushed into a dark alley and attacked by a group of men. He couldn't see who they were, but he recognized one man's voice as the disgusting creep that grabbed his ass. The assault wasn't long, a random passerby shouting at the commotion, interrupting before things could progress to much worse. 

Sehun had put on such a strong facade for so long now, that he forgot he even felt things like fear and humiliation. 

Life's unfair, it always has been, he continued to cry.

That night, Sehun thought about robbing a bank. It didn't seem like too bad of an idea.


End file.
